lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Right to Counsel
Plot After a woman is founder murdered in her apartment, her younger lover lies to the police about when he last saw her. Cast Main cast * Jerry Orbach as Detective Lennie Briscoe * Chris Noth as Detective Mike Logan * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen * Michael Moriarty as Executive A.D.A. Benjamin Stone * Richard Brooks as A.D.A. Paul Robinette * Steven Hill as D.A. Adam Schiff * Carolyn McCormick as Dr. Elizabeth Olivet (credit only) Recurring cast * Bill Moor as Defense Attorney William "Bill" Patton * Vince O'Brien as Judge Phillip Franks Guest cast * Mary Mara as Defense Attorney Sally Knight * Richard Cox as Steven Gregg * Darrell Larson as Defense Attorney Kevin Doyle * Mady Kaplan as Carole Spiegelman * Alice Hirson as Jewel * Carol Eve Rossen as Judge Blanche Gelfant * Bill Buell as Douglas Pomerantz * Thomas Hill as John Barham * Ted Sorel as Burton Charles * David Green as Jim Regan * Shareen Mitchell as Jane Alter * Donna Murphy as Karen Unger * David Breitbarth as Jim Maynard * Jerry Jarrett as Manny Cohen * Anita Keal as Arlene Ross * William Hill as Milgrim * Eugene J. Anthony as Murphy * Lionel Pina as Valdez * Floyd Vivino as Newman * Christopher Rubin as CSU Technician Taft * Jay Harris as Judge Mark Burns * Chester A. Sims II as Arraignment Court Clerk * Jack R. Marks as Trial Court Clerk References Quotes :Robinette: The defendant savagely murdered an elderly woman, your honor. :Judge Franks: Wait, wait, wait. It says here Mrs. Spiegelman was 61. :Robinette: That's correct, your honor. :Judge Franks: At my 61st birthday, you were cramming for a torts exam. I'd advise you to choose your adjectives a little more courteously, counselor. :Robinette: The People request bail of 500,000. :Knight: My client can hardly afford cab fare to Brooklyn, your honor. Why not make it a million? :Judge Franks: Why not? laughs And they say the elderly lose their sense of humor. again Bail is set at 250, cash or bond. :Ben Stone: Adam, if you were a defense attorney, and a prosecutor came to you with evidence that tended to prove that your client was innocent, what would you do? :Adam Schiff: I'd celebrate up and down Center Street, and then move to set aside the plea. :Ben Stone: Until we withdrew the charges, there wasn't a peep out of Miss Knight. :Adam Schiff: If we took the license of every incompetent lawyer in the city, we wouldn't have to recycle the New York Times. :Lennie Briscoe: If Barbara Spiegelman was anything like my ex's mother... :Donald Cragen: Hey, Marge's mother and I aren't exactly hugs and kisses. I smile a lot at Christmas and do everything I can not to answer the phone on Sundays but I don't play Jack the Ripper with a steak knife. :Lennie Briscoe: Marge's mother isn't dangling $20 mil in front of your nose. :Donald Cragen: Okay. Talk to them. Background information and notes * In this episode we learn that Captain Donald Cragen doesn't get along with his mother-in-law and avoids answering the phone on Sundays when she calls. He briefly mentions his wife Marge. Episode scene cards Category:L&O episodes